THE FACT (DRABBLE)
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: 'Sebagaimanapun aku berusaha menggapai hatimu, Aku tetap tidak akan bisa menggapainya. Sebagaimanapun aku mengharapkan mu menjadi pasanganku, aku tetap tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Sebagaimanapun aku berkhayal menjadi pasanganmu, pada kenyataannya aku hanyalah sahabatmu, yang tak akan pernah bisa menjadi pasanganmu. Karena hatimu bukanlah milikku.' / KRISYEOL HERE / YAOI / BL /


The fact

Author : Bubblegirl1220

Cast : Wu Yifan (Kris) X Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol). Slight! KrisTao

Genre : Friendship , Sad (gagal)

Warning : YAOI a.k.a Boys love, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana.

Rating : T (aman)

Nb : FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu Fanvid Krisyeol yang saya punya. Dan khusus saya persembahkan untuk para KrisYeol Shipper diluar sana (?) ^^

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap…Tap…Tap….

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata terlihat sedang berlari menyusuri sebuah lorong sepi disebuah sekolah. Senyum bahagia terukir jelas di bibir namja tampan tersebut. Tujuannya kali ini adalah Perpustakaan sekolah dimana sahabat idiot –menurutnya itu sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan beberapa siswa yang sempat ia tabrak, namja tampan itu terus berlari. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu perpustakaan yang mendapatkan tatapan kaget dari seisi perpustakaan. Matanya menyusuri setiap meja yang berada diperpustakaan. Hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap seorang namja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya sedang sibuka mengerjakan tugasnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri namja itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya. Dipeluknya sahabatnya itu dengan erat sehingga sahabatnya itu terlonjak kaget dan kesulitan bernafas.

"Kriseu… a…ku…ti…dak…bias…ber…nafas."

Mendengar hal itu, namja tampan itu –Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menampilkan senyum anehnya pada sahabatnya –Chanyeol.

"Mianhae yeol. Kau tahu aku terlalu senang tadi."

"Ehh? Senang kenapa? Apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias dengan senyum idiot yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Eum tentu saja." Kris kembali pada kepribadian aslinya , Cool dan berwibawa.

"Apa itu? Ceritakan padaku Kris."

"Kau tahu Huang ZiTao kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa hubungannya Tao dengan hal menarik yang kris bicarakan?

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan cintanya tadi."

DEG~

Chanyeol membeku seketika. Hatinya mendadak terasa sangat sesak.

"yeol…Yeollo… Kau mendengarkan ku tidak? YAK Park Chanyeol." Panggilan Kris berhasil mengembalikan chanyeol ke alam nyata.

"eh… ne aku mendengarkannya. Huah Selamat ya Kris. Akhirnya kau memiliki seorang namjachingu juga." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum –Palsu nya.

"Ahaha, tentu saja. Kapan kau akan menyusulku yeol? Haha." Ucapan kris kembali membuat chanyeol terdiam. Dia hanya tersenyum kecut melihat sahabatnya itu tertawa tanpa beban.

'_andai tawa itu tercipta karena ku Kris.'_ Batin Chanyeol dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris tadi. Kris yang melihatnya hanya dapat menatap Chanyeol bingung. Kenapa sahabatnya ini terlihat lebih pendiam? Ini bukanlah gaya seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hey yeol, kau kenapa ? apa ada masalah? Kau terlihat lebih banyak diam. Kau tahu, ini terlihat seperti bukan dirimu yeol." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris setelah mendengar perkataan Kris barusan.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu Kris. Sudahlah aku ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan tugas dari ini. Jangan ganggu aku." Jawab chanyeol yang lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kris. Tapi Kris tidak mau memikirkan ini, ia hanyak mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan mulai berkutat dengan smartphonenya dan membiarkan chanyeol menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tanpa Kris sadari, setetes airmata mengalir dari mata namja disebelahnya, membasahi buku yang berada tepat di bawah kepalanya namun dengan cepat dia menghapus airmata itu dan berusaha kembali focus pada tugasnya.

Hening~

Kris masih sibuk dengan smartphone nya dan terkadang tersenyum sendiri melihat pesan yang bias disebut terlalu kekanakan dari namjachingu barunya –Tao. Dia sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Tidak biasanya anak ini serius mengerjakan tugas? Biasanya dia akan selalu mengeluh bahkan meminta Kris menggantikannya untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Tapi sekarang? Namja disebelahnya ini bahkan tidak mengeluh ataupun merengek meminta kris menggantikannya mengerjakan tugas. Ini aneh. Tapi lagi-lagi Kris tidak mau pikir panjang, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri diperpustakaan yang mulai sepi itu.

"Mau kemana Kris?" akhirnya chanyeol membuka mulutnya saat melihat kris beranjak pergi.

"Bertemu Tao." Jawab Kris singkat dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi senyum kecut terpatri di bibir namja dengan julukan happy virus itu. Airmatanya pun sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Hatinya sangat sakit. Biasanya kris akan menemaninya sampai tugas dari guru-guru yang menghukumnya ini selesai. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, kris sudah memiliki namjachingu, namja yang ia cintai sekarang telah memiliki namjachingu dan orang beruntung yang menjadi namjachingu sahabatnya itu bukanlah dirinya.

'**Sebagaimanapun aku berusaha menggapai hatimu, Aku tetap tidak akan bisa menggapainya. Sebagaimanapun aku mengharapkan mu menjadi pasanganku, aku tetap tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Sebagaimanapun aku berkhayal menjadi pasanganmu, pada kenyataannya aku hanyalah sahabatmu, yang tak akan pernah bisa menjadi pasanganmu. Karena hatimu bukanlah milikku.'**

Dan disini lah Chanyeol, menangis miris dengan ditemani buku-buku tebal disekitarnya, tanpa ada sahabat yang selalu menghiburnya.

**The end**

Nb 2 : akhirnya dribble ini selesai juga drabble ini T.T

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje abis. Ga bakat bikin ff sih hehe.

Big thanks for silvia,milla,dina,yohana,dan semua yang udah support saya untuk terus bikin ff.

Need riview. Riview juseyo /bow/


End file.
